Without a break
by Jazzymark
Summary: Carter and Sadie have to go to school But the only good schools are in forbidden Manhatten and who would be there but Percy Jackson, who is experincing problems of his own Both gods need help Now the children of Greek and host of Egypt have to work as one
1. Don't wish to hard

**Sorry about earlier when their was only fourtenn words, but im going to do a crosover between Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownany of Rick Riordons peoples... Yes i know i said peoples...**

* * *

><p>"Bored, bored, bored, bored, and more bored."<p>

"Sadie! Shut up!" Carter shouted. Boy was he a fun killer... Wait I'm sorry. There is no fun. Why? Because I'm bored! And Carter and Khufu were hogging up the TV by watching a Lakers game. Jeez!

"Carter. Your a fun killer." I said to him. He sighed,

'What is the fun of being bored Sadie?"

"Bothering you!" I smirked. Maybe that would get him off his butt. We had forty recruits to train and here my lazy butt brother was, wasting his time with a baboon that only eats things that end in the letter _-o_. I growled when Carters eyes wandered back towards the screen, where a tall guy in a yellow/purple uniform jumped and put a orange ball in a net. Yippee. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. Stupid Carter. Stupid Khufu. Stupid Basketball! I plopped down on my bed. Why did I care so much anyway? Why do I ask myself questions! The door creaked open and I jumped to my feet, and grabbed my magical (sounds gay right?) staff off of the desk next to our recordings of the Red Pyramid and the Throne of Fire. I knew it was probably nothing to worry about, but being attacked by strange things at strange moments was no surprise. Its always good to prepare for the worst. A lean woman came in wearing a cheetah printed jumpsuit. I let myself relax.

"Bast!" I ran up and hugged her. We haven't had the chance to talk because she's always going on missions to help with Apophis and find out more information. She also has to take care of a half-delusional sun god while he travels in the Duat to energize himself for the next day.

"Hello Sadie!" I opened my mouth to ask Bast a question, but she knew what I was going to ask. Cat-senses I guess. "Yes everything is fine, but the gods are barley talking about the problem of Apophis rising. I don't know why Sadie, so don't ask."

"Are they delusional!"

"Sadi-"

"Don't they see that Apophis is the biggest problem! Why are they so narrow-minded! Why are gods so, So."

"Sadie!" Bast shouted, interrupting my thoughts. "I know, I've tried to start discussing the matter but apparently something else is going on that the gods are worrying about."

'What else could they be worrying about!' I shouted, intrigued in the matter.

"Perhaps I should talk to Amos first..."

"Amos is Chief Lector, he's busy right now, so tell me!" I persisted. I was most likely being a bother, but hey, that's what you get for knowing Sadie Kane.

Bast got a faraway look in her eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot he was Chief Lector. And no Sadie. I can not tell you and I will not tell you."

'Fine!" I said, crossing my arms. "Don't tell me I don't care!" I turned and walked out onto the balcony that had a great view of the skyline of Manhattan. I looked behind me through the glass door, Bast had already left. I started feeling guilt in my stomach and turned to face the skyline again. I found my gaze locked upon the great and famous Empire State Building. I remember the first time we came to Brooklyn House, Amos told us not to go over to Manhattan, that it has other problems. As he said that I remember him gazing at the same building I was now. It really was a beautiful sight to see. Then something black flashed and I could make out the shape of a horse, but it was gone as quick as it came. What the! I looked for it again but it was gone. I remember Carter saying something about how he saw a flying horse. I believe him know, but like I'm going to say that. I walked back into my room, glancing back at Manhattan. If only...

"CARTER!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the house. I heard the pounding of foot steps and the door banged open,

"What is something attacking you?' Typical Carter. I rolled my eyes,

"No."

'Then-"

"We should go to Manhattan tomorrow." The look on Carters face was priceless.. Oh if only I had a camera. There was a couple moments of silence that I found thoroughly annoying.

"Ma-Ma-Manhattan?" I rolled my eyes. My god was Carter thick.

"Yes Manhattan. You know. The big city over there. The one with the Empire State Building." To prove my point grabbed Carter and dragged him out on the balcony.

"I'm not an idiot and I know where Manhattan is!" He said defensively, shrugging me off. "But its forbidden remember. It has its own problems, like we have ours, its best we stay separate."

"From what?" See nobody ever told us why we couldn't go to Manhattan. They just said it was off limits. So what shall I do? I shall go off-limits.

"I don't know Sadie." Carter said walking back inside. He framed himself in the door way with a frown on his face. "I still don't think-"

"Come on Carter please!"

"Sadie no!" He said in a harsher voice then I have ever heard him in before. I stopped pleading and started playing with my magenta streak. Carter looked like he wanted to apologize but he just shook his head and walked away. I laid down on my bed, and quickly feel asleep. No matter how uncomfterble those stupid "No-ba-traveling" pillows were.

The next morning, I walked down to breakfast, not even bothering to brush my hair. Nobody was home except for me, Carter, Phillip the Albino Crocodile, Bast, and Khufu. But I got a nice surprise when I saw my Uncle Amos sitting at the table. He looked the same as always, he even took off his fur poncho thing so everything would seem as normal as things could get. He turned to me with a smile, but his eyes looked like he had something to tell that I wasn't going to like very much. I looked at Carter, who I guess was already told, because he was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at Amos, with his waffles untouched. Which to me was a great surprise.

"Sadie dear!" Amos said, opening his arms wide. Bad news or not he was still my uncle, I ran up and gave him a huge hug. Then I sat down next to him.

"Where's B-" I started.

"Sleeping." Carter grunted. I made a face at him, but he just shrugged it off. Why is he being such a-Never mind.

"Thanks Carter" I said in a fake voice. I turned to Amos, who smiled at me. "So what's the news?"

Amos threw back his head and laughed. "Always cutting it quick aren't we. Well I don't know how to say this... Mind you it wasn't my idea... Blame your father for this... You guys are registered for a private school."

If I had been taking a drink I would have done a spit take.

"What!" I shouted, louder then I meant to.

"You two are going to school. By the request of your father."

"But-but-but... When will we go?"

"You start today.' Amos almost looked ashamed. "I'm sorry children, really."

"What school?" I wasn't happy about this, but might as well ask where we were going to be tortured. Amos glanced at Carter who was completely ignoring this conversation. I quickly glanced at the watch on my brothers wrist. It would be six thirty am...

"You two will be going to a private school... Don't worry its not bad!" Amos added hurriedly seeing the look on my face. "You two will be going to Goode. Its a kindergarten through high school kind of deal, so don't worry about."

"Oh Goodie.." Carter said.

"Hey..." I said. "Didn't a kid blow up the band room or something?"

Amos smiled. "No it was an air-conditioning falter, the kid was completely innocent. Now both of you go upstairs and-"

"Wait." I interrupted. "Where is this school anyway?" This is were Amos looked a little uncomfterble.

"Its in Manhattan. That's a long trip so I'd go and get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe.. see actions are never forgotten! :).. i dont think that Goode is a kindergarden through highschool school but it just works out that wasy in the story.<strong>


	2. I meet a couple of kids

**Chapter 2! hehehe **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicals or Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>I was seething. Seething I tell you! Yes I got my wish to go to Manhattan. I DONT WANT TO GO ANYMORE! But I must admitt that Manhattan is quite an amazing city. The buildings looming over us like shadows, and the green lushness of Central Park. I have to say I did cry when we passed Ground Zero...If this was a recording I cant imagine what Carter would be saying... I shook those nasty thoughts out of my head. We were driving in Basts Mercades, as Bast stil happens to be asleep back in Brooklyn, Amos is driving. He smiled at us from the rearveiw mirror, though he looked extremly tense.<p>

"So are you-"

"No at all."

"Look Carter-

"Whatever."

My god was Carter being a sour baby. I cant really blame him (even though I am), he never really went to a real school. I, on the other hand went to school. Hated it there. We pulled up in front of Goode. It wasnt bad looking. It had a huge banner, with bold letters across saying "Welcome to Goode!" I hated this place already. Without giving Amos a chance to speak, Carter and I stepped out of the Mercades, and closed the door behind us. Oh here comes the guilt. I mean I know this isn't Amos' fault. I know it was our dad who would say _'its best for you children'_. But Amos was really the only person to get angry at! That sounds kind of mean when I put it that way doesn't it. Carter and I started walking up the steps, I looked to my right and saw a group of kids laughing and sitting under a healthy looking tree. They all looked about six or seventeen, except for one boy who looked about my age. He had dark hair and olive colored skin. How he could were that big heavy Aviators jacket in this heat, I have no idea. One of his friends was sitting high up in the tree and trying to get himself higher. This kid had jet black shaggy hair and bright green eyes that I could see from here. A blonde girl with her hair neatly in a pony tail, looked up at him.

"Seaweed Brain get down here!"

"Why should I? Its a free country right?" The kid from a tree shouted in responce.

"Fine! But if you fall I am not going to help you."

"Aww." He pretended to look hurt but he couldnt pull it off, a smile brook through every time. "You would help me.'"

"Not like before."

"Psh! Annabeth Chase do not kid yourself. If I fell of this tree and died you would cry."

"Yes, tears of joy."

I couldn't help but laugh. These kids were a riot. The kid wearing the Aviators jacket threw back his head and laughed. He turned to walk into the school, and I couldn't help myself to let out a shriek. He looked like a minature freaking Anubis! His soft brown eyes landed on me for a second them he walked into the school.

"Nico wait!" The kid from the tree shouted. "If I die I need you here!"

I laughed again and looked around for Carter. Crap. He went ahead of me. He didn't know I stopped. Crap. I walked into the school and in a split second I was completely lost. I guess wandering around doesnt get you anywhere. Now I was in a long corrider that seemed to be endless, there were only a few kids in the hallway so it was alot easier to walk around then others. I looked down at my scheduale then back up again.

"Room 4-108" I muttered. I looked to the door on my left. 3-398, wow was I smart. I looked down the hallway again and the Nico kid was there. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Ok that was not weird... I started walking toward him and hearing my footsteps (stupid combat boots make things loud), he opend his eyes and watched me warily. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I wish I could slap myself. If he wasn't a minature Anubis, then I was a bird. Wait.. no never mind. I meant a horse... yeah a horse.

"Hi." I said. Somebody give me a wall so I can hit my head on it.

"Hi..." He said, watching my everymove. I have a feeling it wasn't in a good way.

"I'm Sadie Kane." I reached my hand out toward him, but pulled it back quickly when he gave it a questing glance. "Sorry, I just need help. I'm lost." To me this kid looked lost to. He looked cute when he was lost. Sadie Kane kill yourself.

"Where do you have to go?" He asked, I guess he wasn't lost. Still cute though.

"Room 4-108"

"Me to. Come on," He lead me down the corrider and through a couple more. I was way off. "I'm Nico by the way."

"Cool." I wanted to start a conversation so badly. But how? For once in my life I was lost for words. Thank god Carter isn't here. In the distance I heard running footsteps, I turned around and I saw a girl with curly red hair and freckles.

"Nico!" She shouted. We both turned around, and Nico tilted his head sideways. I tried so hard not to compare him like a puppy. So hard.

"Yeah."

The girl came up to us breathlessly. She saw me and reached out her hand. "Hi I'm Rachel." I took her hand shook it.

"Sadie." Theres no point in last names anymore. Rachel turned from me to Nico, who sighed and said,

"He feel didn't he."

"Who fell?" I asked.

"An Idiot." Rachel replied. We all took off racing through the hallways, when we reached the front of the school I saw the same group of kids there and they were all crouching in a circle. I was surprised to see my brothers curly hair among them. Nico, Rachel, and I rushed over and saw the kid with black hair sprawled out on the ground. His green eyes half open but sparkling, and his smile playful.

"Nico my man.." He said. "You missed it! Ow.."

"Dont yell. It will just make your head hurt worse." The blonde girl said. She had beautiful stormy gray eyes, but they were intimidating also. I couldn't tell if she wanted to kiss the kid, or stab him through the chest with a knife.

"Chill Owlhead. Your always shouting at me..." The boy said. I was going to go with stabbing him in the chest. The kid sat up and started to stand when I heard my brother say,

"I don't think you should start walking yet, you hit your head pretty hard you should wait a while."

"Waiting is not on my top twenty favriote things to do." The boy said. I glanced over at Carter, he just shook his head and smiled. The boy started walking but he stumbled and would have took out Nico if the guy with a rasda cap hadn't caught him.

"Perrrrrcy. You sure you okay?" The guy with the rasda cap asked. The Percy kid nodded then nearly fell over again. If Percy wasn't falling over so much I would have noticed the guy in the rasda cap saying the kids name like a goat going "baaa".

"Hey!" I said, everybodys eyes landed on me. "Can we introduce ourselves or something. Because I'm really tired of calling you "guys' in my head." Everybody nodded in agreement and we all sat down in our spots. Percy laid down with his head in the blonde girls lap. As she started feeling his head for any lumps, I noticed a silver streak bright against Percys' jet black hair. It looked pretty cool, but it looked strange. As if it had its own story to tell. I learned that the blonde girls name was Annabeth Chase, the guy with the rasda cap was Grover Underwood, Rachels full name was Rachel Dare, which sounded familiar, Percys last name was Jackson, and Nicos was di Angelo. Nobody seemed surprised that Carter and I were brother and sister, which was a shock to me.

"This is a long morning," Grover complained. "We still have tweny minutes left till school starts." Then him and Carter went off into a conversation about nature or something. Bor-ing. I turned to Nico, who was staring up at the tree. I bit my lip and tried making a conversation with him.

"Hey Nico, what are you staring at?"

He sighed, "Nothing." Then looked down, "Just thinking about-_di immortales_"

"What?" I asked confused. I looked at Nico with a questioning glance, but he was glaring daggers at somebody behind me. I turned and I saw a big kid with a cigarette in his mouth, glaring down at us with a "Hello punk" look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe dont forget to review! hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	3. Not so bad

**CHAPTER THREEE PEOPLE! now i was reading some of the reviews.. Thank you reviewers! i love you1and some of the reviews gave me ideas abouty this new kid would be.. well obviously somebody that the campers dont like.. expesially nico! hehe nico... ANYWAY! My writing might be alittle crappy because i sliced a bit of my finger open in the pool and i dont have any bandaids**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Nico growled. I looked at him then back at this big kid. He had jeans that looked like they were going to fall off, his sleeves were cut short and raggedy. So pretty much he was not the guy I would want to run into… Anywhere.<p>

"Well little Di Angelo, you must have woken up n the wrong side of the bed this morning." He said, his cigarette bouncing up and down in his mouth.

Nico growled again,

"You wish, oh and you know that smoking will kill you right? And when it does, you will regret it."

"Nico, chill," Annabeth put in, she lowered Percys' head on the ground, got up and crossed her arms. "Just back off Matt."

Matt walked forward with his arms crossed and stepped in the middle of the circle that we had made, which I thought was kind of dangerous since everyone was glaring at him.

"And what are you going to do about it girly?"

Percy laughed on the ground, "Ha-ha he just called you girly, which is far from what you are Annabeth." Everybody gave Percy a questioning glance and he completely ignored it. Annabeth walked closer to Matt and pulled the cigar out of his mouth and threw it on the floor. Much to Grover protests… I couldn't see why Grover was complaining. Whatever.

'Look," Annabeth said. " If there's anywhere you don't want to go, its hell,"

"Real Funny.." Nico said sarcastically. Annabeth ignored him.

"Especially with Nico over there, you do not want to end up seeing him." She said, nodding over to Nico who smirked evilly. I didn't know what Annabeth was talking about and apparently Matt didn't either.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Oh nothing," Nico said half-heartedly." Just torture, pain,groaning, moaning, sobbing,and more torture." He ended with a fake smile but his eyes looked like he wanted to stab Matt in the chest… Repeatedly. It was something I never thought I would see in him, but obviously its there. I noticed Nicos hand twitch, as if wanting to grab something.

Matt backed up slowly, "You guys are freaks… All of you!"

"So, we've been told," Nico said leaning back against the tree "So we've been told by people much more important then you... So bye bye." He gave a mocking wave, and Matt left, saying not-so-nice things under his breath.

"Nico, you have got to control your temper! Its going to give yourself away and then you'll do something stupid." Rachel scorned at him. He passed it by with a shrug.

"Shes right Nico," Annabeth said. "You can't go around-"

"You threw a cigarette on the ground!" Interrupted Grover.

"Grover please-"

"Annabeth you threw a cigarette on the ground!"

"Yeah Annabeth, don't throw cigars on the ground."

"Nico I'm gonna kill you."

When Nico opened his mouth to respond, Rachel quickly came over and put a hand over his mouth, then instantly she yanked her hand away.

"Eewww! Nico your so nasty!" She proclaimed, wiping her hand on the grass."Next time you do that I swear I'm grabbing your tounge!" I saw him smirk. But what were these guys going on about. What would Nico be giving away? Again what is up with me and asking my self questions! Voicing my thoughts, Carter asked ,

"What would he have given away?" He said, glancing around at everyone. The group became silent, finally Rachel spoke up,

"Nothing. Nothing important."

"Well it seems pretty important." I put in. Maybe there was soemthing else I could figure out. Could the reason that we are not aloud in Manhatten be hidden with these kids? Amos did say ages ago that there were other gods. Could they be- No that was crazy! See this is why I don't pay attention! I think of crazy stuff.

Percy sat up slowly rubbing his head, "But it-ow- isnt important...ow" Everybody stared at him as he picked himself up off the ground. "Come on guys we got five minutes before that blasted bell rings and these guys don't even know where there classes are..ow."

"Percy," Annabeth said, watching him with worried eyes. "Thats the first smart thing you've said all morning. Are you okay?"

"No." He responded curtly. He stumbled to the door, then Grover came over and put a hand on Percys shoulder.

"Perrrcy.. Maybe you should sit down.."

Biting her bottom lip Rachel put in,

"He did hit his head pretty hard, maybe he should go home.."

"Good idea," Said Nico nodding, "I'll call his mom." He got up and walked into the school. Couldn't he just call her out here? He came back minutes later and said that his mom would be here soon.

Annabeth and Carter walked over to Percy as well. I stayed with Rachel, who decided to go into the school, which left me alone with Nico. Oh god. I wanted to ask him so badly, maybe he would tell me the answer unlike Amos.

"Hey Nico?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"My Uncle says that Manhatten has problems, and it's why we couldn't move here at first." I was surprised to see Nico smiling,

"You uncles a smart man, and yes there are problems in Manhatten. Lots of em."

"Oh, like what?"

"Just problems..."

A blue car pulled up in front of the school and a lady with a Sweet-on-America out fit and soft brown hair walked out of the drivers seat.

"Oh Percy honey what did you do now? Oh at least your okay." She said hugging Percy. I saw no family resemblance, excpet possibly the skin color. She quickly hurried Percy into the car after a few words with Annabeth and drove off. Then the bell rang and we all hustled to get inside.

So this is what I found out, all my classes are boring. I have two with Nico (Yes!) and one with everyonelse (That would be gym) I will admitt, today wasn't as bad as I thought, I mean it could have been worse right? Well whatever. We all sat together at lunch with two new kids that I didn't see this morning. They were twins with the names of Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Harth now Travis eat my meatloaf!"

"But I don't want to eat your meatloaf brother! I don't even want to eat mine!"

"You shall eatith this meatloaf!" And in a second meatloaf was splattered all over Travis's face.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad


	4. Dine with Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own what Rick Riordan does because I am postive that I am not a dude... Now its chapter four. Oh and i would love to thank . for the idea of this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>School wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to be honest. I thought we would have to make a whole new rep. but being with Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Grover, and Nico. That was pretty much settled, I was beside myself in how easy this was. And from the look on Carters face some of the time, I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. I was also surprised that nothing unusual is happening, Amos had said that bad things were in Manhattan. Although the only danger I saw was when a five year old boy feel onto the concrete. But I must have to admit, sometimes our friends would come back a bit strange from lunch.<p>

As a example, Annabeth came into gym with her usually neat pony tail frizzed up and her arm a little stiff, then Percy would come in behind her looking completely winded. Another time, Nico stumbled into first hour right when the before the bell rang, but I had waited outside for him for a long time but I didn't see him. Carter also told me that the twins were extremely late at every other day. And once they completely missed class.

Okay so our friends were a little strange, but we weren't any better. Possibly worse. Oh who am I kidding! We're way worse! For Christ sake we have magical Egyptian powers, we talk to Egyptian gods! Nothing can beat that, nothing. After our first week of the same boring thing over and over again, we decided to go to the little Café we passed on the way on the way to school. We walked inside and the little bell jingled at the top. No one else was here except us, the lady at the counter, and Percy and Annabeth who were in the corner having what seemed to be a very heated argument that I knew I didn't want to get involved with. Carter sat at the open table next to the door while I went to get some smoothies for the two of us.

"To us! For a successful week!"

Carter laughed, "Yeah!" We hit the tips of our cups together. "It's really not bad, I don't see why this place would be forbidden, nothing bad is here."

"I know!"

We laughed and talked about some of our classes and recalling things that would happen at lunch, like when the twins would do something stupid then it would back fire and happen to them. Carter lowered his voice to a whisper and his eyes darted in the direction of Percy and Annabeth.

"What do you think their fighting about?"

"Carter!….I don't know, I couldn't tell."

"How the hell-"

"What?" I spun around in my chair and saw Nico walking over to the two kids, oblivious to us in our corner.

"Don't tell me you guys are fighting yet again…."

"This is Percy's fault Nico and you know it."

That was weird. I didn't see Nico in here when we walked in, and I didn't hear the bell ring, I didn't even see him pass us. And trust me, I would have known if he passed us. I watched him then turned back to Carter.

"I didn't see him walk in," Carter said.

I didn't respond, I got up and started walking over there. I heard the screeching of the legs of a chair scratching against the ground and I knew that Carter was following me. Getting closer I caught snips of what they were arguing about,

'This is completely his fault," Annabeth said aggravated. "If he didn't climb that stupid tree.."

"You never told me I couldn't, you just said I should get down. Should, Annabeth."

"Well now you can't fight! My gods Percy! Why do you have to be so stupid!"

Nico cut it, "Hey hey hey… no need to shout this is a Café, and the last thing the people in this Café needs is an aggravated daughter of- oh hi Sadie.'

Not meeting Nico's eyes I said, "Hey what are you guys talking about?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, "Oh nothing, just that my boyfriend is an idiot."

'Hey! It was a tree that looked fun to climb. And it was." Percy said, holding up both his hands like surrender. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well what happened?" Carter asked, pulling up a chair easily and sitting next to Nico.

There was a moment f silence and I could almost see the gears working in Annabeth's head, "See Percy is a swordsman, a very good one at that-"

'That's an understatement."

"Nico! Anyway he had a tournament this weekend, but from falling of that stupid tree he got himself a concussion and now he can't fight."

"So that's why he's been sitting out at gym." Nico added, although when Annabeth glared at him he didn't shrink away just stare back with a blank face.

"Well that sucks. ." I put in, crossing my arms.

"Your telling me." I heard Annabeth mumble. I watched as Carter turned to Nico, most likely to ask him how he just showed up. When I heard a growling hissing noise, I prayed to the gods, please not here! I turned to where I heard the growling come from and I saw that where the lady at the counter used to be was now a big lion with the face of a human, and a leathery spiky tail. I had no idea what monster this was nor how to defeat it. I looked around at my companions' and saw that everybody stood up.

"What is that thing!" I heard my self ask. The monster growled, it looked like it wanted to kill us. And I knew it would stop at nothing before it did.

"Manticore." Annabeth whispered.

"But what the in the Hades-

"Watch it.."

"is that!" I followed Percy's gaze until it landed on a monster that I was far to familiar with. It had the body of a leopard the neck of a snake, and the head was a mixture of the two. I heard metallic clinking thinking my brother had brought out his sword, but was shocked to see that not only him, but Percy, and Annabeth as well. Nico was glaring daggers at the monster with the leather tail. How did they get the swords? Wait. Manticore? That's what Annabeth said right? But wasn't that Greek?…Wait a minute.. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by watching a figure pass me.

'Nico careful!" I heard Annabeth say.

"I'm tired of these stupid good for nothing monsters getting in our way!"

"Get back here!" Annabeth grabbed the back of Nico's jacket and dragged him back. "You have no idea what that other monster is and it's obvious there working together! Now Nico wait till we find out what it is!"

"It's a serpopard." My brother said, "Dangerous things."

"Needed Sherlock Holmes to come figure that out did you?" Percy said, laughing slightly.

"Well if you know what it is then lets kill these pest!" Nico growled.

"Wow Nico," The Manticore swooned. "You were an innocent boy before, I guess that's what happens when you learn who your parents are right? Son of Hades can't seem to take the pressure."

"Shut up!' Nico shouted. The lights flickered.

"Son of Hades?" I asked, taking my eyes off the monsters for a second. The serpopard whined, dying to come and attack us.

"Oh you didn't know? Well you'll know when you all end up dead…" And after that everything became a mass of confusion. Carter turned into his giant green warrior thing, though by his face I could see it took a lot of effort. The two monsters charged at us, I watched as the serpopard took a snap and Percy, who swung his sword and only missed the monster by inches.

"Guys split it up!" I shouted. Percy, Annabeth, and I took the serpopard, and Nico and Carter took the Manticore. Percy and Annabeth were stabbing at the monster, that was equally stabbing back, I tried using magic, but it kept shaking it off. I need to get stronger, and I will. Oh and I will get an explanation later. I glanced over at Nico, Carter, and the Manticore. The monster was talking to the two of them, and Carters eyes were getting wider and wider, while Nico scowl was getting scarier and scarier, the lights flickered. I used magic and stunned the neck and face of the serpopard, I could feel the magic leaving throw my fingertips.

"This snake neck reminds me much of Medusa." I heard Percy say.

'Oh Percy please not now!"

"But it was our first quest Annabeth!" He said to her as she ducked under a swinging paw.

'Percy please…"

"Annabeth! How do you kill Medusa?" He said, staring at her, his sword held hover his head. I saw realization echo on her face, and she held the knife above her head.

"You chop off her head!" They both swung down and the serpopards head fell to the floor.

"That's nasty." I heard Percy say. I released the magic and turned to where Nico and Carter were fighting. Carter was now his normal size, covered in cuts and bruises, sword in his hands. Skeletons were surrounding him but they were attacking the manticore not Carter, I looked for Nico and found him standing, right behind a USA military skeleton and more were coming up. Okay, now I was so defiantly thinking Anubis. I heard a painful roar and I saw Carter with his curved sword in the manticores side. And it turned to dust. Nico sat down shaking, while Carter stood up and walked over to him. Percy Annabeth and I did the same.

"I know you probably feel like crap right now," Percy said, squatting in front of Nico and brushing a skeleton away. "But what if I said that was totally awesome."

"Then I'd have every right to slap you across the face." Nico mumbled weakly.

Carter put down his sword, sat down next to him, "It would be a really good idea to get rid of these skeletons."

'I am very well aware of that thank you very much." Nico snapped.

"Wait…" I said confused. "What do you mean get rid of them? Aren't they already dead?"

One of the skeletons looked directly at Nico, who raised his hand, then made a movement of slicing it through the air. A big crack appeared in the tile floor and all the skeletons fell through it. In a second they were all gone, I stared at Nico then the crack, then back at him again. He looked exhausted and held his face in his hands.

"Oh that's how you get rid of them…' I said nodding. "Now I have a couple of questions…"

Annabeth sheathed her knife in a strap hidden under her sleeve, "We do to.. But you can ask first.."

I looked at Carter and decided he should ask , I mean he was the older one right? And he did communicate with Horus, but then again, from some of the thing I hear Isis say about Horus…Well I'm not to sure if I can call Horus the sharpest tool in the shed, so he is the perfect match for Carter. But shockingly he nodded at me to ask the questions.

"Our uncle," I started, not sure what to say. "Said there were some…Err.. Problems in Manhattan.."

Percy laughed, "Oh Hades yeah! Many, many problems."

"Like what? And isn't Hades a Greek god?." I asked. This time Nico answered,

"He sure is.. And I'm pretty sure I would know.. Considering that I am his son."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait what? Wait we all already new that Giggle<strong>

**n: Oh. my. gods.**

**oh shut up...**


	5. Son of What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicals**

* * *

><p>"Wait your son of who?" I asked.<p>

"Hades," Percy said. "He's son of Hades, she's daughter of Athena, and I'm son of Poseidon."

"Yeah that's why's his brain is full of kelp." Annabeth said.

I figured they were pulling my leg. Greek gods don't exists, the Egyptian one's do. For Christ sake I've met the Egyptian gods, one of them was inside my head!

"No no…" I put in. "That's not right. The Egyptian gods exist." This would be the part were Percy tossed back his head and laughed.

"Look even though I didn't know who my father was until I was twelve, I still know he is Poseidon, and as far as I'm concerned he is so defiantly not Egyptian." Boy he must have hit is head hard when he fell from that tree.

"But-"

"Sadie," Carter said, "I think they both exist."

"Wait what?" Percy, Annabeth and I said in unison.'

"Remember, first time we went to Brooklyn, Amos said we couldn't go to Manhattan. You asked why and he said their were other problems, other gods."

I vaguely remembered that part, "So."

"And what about the time when Thoth accidentally said that people got him and Hermes confused."

"No body could get Hermes confused with any other god." Percy put in, Annabeth then glared at him. He shut up immediately.

"I remember now, but I still don't-"

"You should," Nico said, this was the first time he talked since he said he was son of Hades. Everybody looked at him with questioning looked and he just shrugged them off.

"So you guys are demigods?" Percy asked pointing at us.

"No we just harness the power of the gods and fight evil stuff."

"I can live with that explanation.. Now that I think about it I want them to go first… I don't feel like explaining my life story, especially the war so yeah." Percy said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I sighed along with Annabeth. Why did boys have to be so thick? Then something popped into my head,

"Now Greeks had Pegasus right?" They nodded. "Well last week I saw like a horse flying around the Empire State Building and…" I slowly faded away when I saw Annabeth glaring at Percy, who was turning red in the cheek area.

"What is up with you doing stupid stuff Seaweed Brain!"

"Blackjack wanted to give me a ride! Like I'm gonna say no!" Percy said, trying to avoid looking at Annabeth.

"So I saw you flying around the Empire State Building?" I asked, he responded with a nod. Then Carter asked looking up,

"A year ago I thought I saw a flying horse to…"

Percy bit his bottom lip, but this time Annabeth didn't scorn at him. Nico sighed.

"Yeah that was me," Percy said. "But in a completely different…When I was.. When you saw us flying we.."

"We were in the middle of a war." Nico said, "Wasn't the most pleasant possible thing that could have happened. But hey, we made it out okay."

Everybody was silent for a couple moments, when Annabeth said,

"Well you guys should probably explain first…"

So briefly we told them about the Red Pyramid and The Throne of Fire, how two Egyptian gods were in our heads for a while. Then we let them go, also how we are in search for our biggest enemy Apophis, who was now rising.

"Ha.." Nico laughed briskly. "Sounds a lot like your story Percy.. I mean enemy rising and stubborn gods…"

"Well I'm guessing it's my turn then…' Percy said.. Then he shot off into a story that I wouldn't soon forget (He did have a little help from Annabeth and Nico though) He talked about so many things, when he was accused of stealing Zeus's bolt, when he had to save his friend Grover (Whom I have just now learned was a Satyr.) from a Cyclopes who called him "Nobody", when he went on a quest to save Annabeth after she got captured by an enemy named Luke, then had to hold up the sky and how Nico hated him and blamed him for killing his sister thus running away and having skeletons attack Percy. (Nico blushed slightly at this point.) Then how Percy had to go into the Labyrinth to find Daedalus and destroy Kronos army, then to fight a war against Kronos. The to be shipped off to a Roman camp because the gods thought it would be fun to throw him into another great prophecy. Now I added the last part because I knew that Percy was thinking it bitterly.

"Whoa.." Was the only word I could muster.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Whoa.."

"So your invincible.." He nodded. "So if I tried to jab a sword through your chest it wouldn't go through?"

"Its actually an boat load of help when I get angry at him," Annabeth said, pulling out her knife. "Like when he does something stupid like climbing a tree!" She tried to jab him but like Percy said, he was invincible. He rubbed his arm.

"Ouch women," He said. "Just because I don't get cut doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Oh shut up you big baby.." Annabeth said, but she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips. I saw Nico make a face and laughed. This was easier to understand then I thought it would be at first, but then..

"If there's two completely different types of gods…Then how do they, like, split the land or whatever?" I asked. Everybody remained silent thinking about it but Nico said,

"I don't know how they do it above ground, but in the Underworld. My father and Osiris split it up if you know what I mean.. All the Greeks defiantly go to Hades, and all the Egyptians defiantly go to Osiris, but other then that they split up the people evenly and stay out of each other's hair."

Everybody looked at him, wide-eyed and he shrugged, "You learn stuff when you live with the dead."

"So your really son of Hades?" I asked, he nods. So that's the reason why he reminds me of Anubis so much, the both live with the dead. "Do you know Anubis?"

And to my surprise Nico nodded and said,

"I've talked to him a couple times, even though occasionally he turns into a dog, but none the less.."

"You guys seem a lot alike.' I blurted out. I could see Carter choking down a laugh and I glared at him.

Nico shrugged again, "One difference… He can't die."

"So now that we know that we are all extremely powerful, and that we all are attracted to monsters. What do we do now?" Carter asked.

"Bast told me that something was wrong with the gods. Something really bad." I saw Percy nodding,

"My father looked flustered the last time I talked to him, like he just had a huge fight or something."

"And our camp is under attack constantly now-a-days, and one of our best fighters fell out of a tree and got a concussion." Annabeth said, glaring at Percy.

I felt my eyebrows knit, "But he was just fighting, and I'm sure he was fighting monsters this week!"

"Trust me my head is aching right now." Percy said, sitting down.

"At first it wasn't to bad, but after a week of fighting it got worst so now he can't go to camp this weekend and help defend it!"

"Stop being pissy Annabeth," Nico said, "I can make an army of skeletons come up."

"Yeah that's great, but then you pass out for two weeks at the least." She said growling, again Nico shrugged.

"So we help you defend the camp, and stop the gods from fighting!" I said.

"Great idea," Carter said. "But how can we do that?"

Nico stood up, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>hehe.. I kinda wanted Nico to have a basic idea of the Egyptian gods exsisted... Yeahhh..<strong>

**N: Thank you soo much..**

**Your welcome**

**N: Its called sarcasim. **

**Review review review**


	6. We make our choice

**I AM SO TOTALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND I FEEL SO TOTALLY BAD AND I THINK IM GONNA CRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own what Rick Riordon created. :) **

* * *

><p>After our… interesting… encounter at the café, Carter and I started walking back to our dorms in Goode. After a few minutes of abnormally uncomfortable silence, I decided to speak up.<p>

"Well aren't we a bit quite."

"Sadie, we just learned that there is another league of gods out dominating half the world. I believe we have every right to be quite." Carter responded, looking at the ground.

I knew he was right, but one question still lingered in my head.

"Are we seriously going to go to their camp?" I waited for Carter to reply but he didn't. I know I told the demigods that we would help them this weekend, I know its our problem too, but something told me that it was more then just fighting that would be the problem. We didn't know anything about them, they didn't know anything about us. Carter and I walked on in silence until we saw two boys sitting on a bench playing on an iPad. The closer we got, I realized it was Conner and Travis Stoll. Remembering what Percy had told us, they were the sons of Hermes. That explained soo much, they didn't look up as we passed by, so I said.

"Hey guys."

They looked up at the same time which freaked me out just a little because I could barley tell them apart. Only because Connor was shorter by just a centimeter.

"What's up?" Connor asked, (When they both looked up, I saw that his head was slightly below the Travis's) while Travis kept his eyes on the iPad. I noticed that they were playing Angry Birds.

What a pointless game. And what could I tell Connor "Oh nothing, just that I went to a café and found out that your dad lives on top of the Empire State Building. Oh and that Egyptian and Greek worlds are colliding because the gods thought it would be fun to have a war." yeah that didn't sound to good, no instead I answered,

"Nothing much, what about you guys?"

He shrugged in response. Was it just me or did these two seem unusually calm.

"Is something wrong?" Carter asked from beside me.

"Nah… There's just… a lot going on…" Travis said, not looking up, the light of the game illuminating his face in an eerie glow.

I glanced over at Carter, who looked back at me, we locked eyes. We knew they were referring about the battles raging on at their camp. They must have visited camp after school because they both looked worn down and pale. So I decided that maybe they should know that we know, I mean… they would find out eventually right?

"You mean at Camp Half-Blood right?" And that's when they both looked at me startled.

"So you know?" Connor asked, right eyebrow raised.

"Yes… we ran into some trouble at the café around the corner with Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. So the truth kind of came out." Carter said. I thought it summed it up petty well. Except for the fact about us being Egyptian.

"Well yes at camp," Travis said. Handing the iPad to Connor. "Things are a lot harder then we thought. Greek monsters. Yes we can handle that, we've trained for those. But there are these other monsters, monsters we've never seen before."

"It's really creepy." Connor put in. They were talking about our monsters, the Greeks didn't know how to handle them. So, when it comes to Egyptian monsters… These campers were screwed.

"We can help." I said.

"How?" Connor asked, moving his finger across the game, making a red bird kill a green pig.

"Your mortals, I seriously doubt you can see through the Mist." Travis said. The way he called us mortals bothered me, but I ignored it. How was I supposed to tell them that we were from Egyptian mythology, I looked over at Carter for support and he said simply.

"We can see through the Mist," He said. "We have our own… powers… if you know what I mean…"

Travis leaned back in his seat, "Yeah sure. But I doubt you could help, things are getting a bit over the edge. We lost five more campers today and more then half of them were injured. There's only so much we can do. Charging onto that field is asking for a death-wish."

I started to feel bad, campers were dying because they had no idea how to defend themselves against the Egyptian monsters. Yes they could kill them but it would take a while to figure that out.

"But we charge on anyway…" Connor said sighing. He turned off the iPad and put it in his back-pack that was under the bench. He looked at the time on his watch (which im almost positive he stole, along with the iPad... Lousy theives) then turned to his brother. "Come on we got a Pharmacy and a couple candy store to raid…" And with that the twins walked off.

"Sadie," Carter said, seating himself down on the now vacant bench. "We are going to Camp Half-Blood."

"So were going to help them!" I said, I could feel a smile creeping onto my lips. I wanted to go to the camp. I wanted to help fight. I wanted to bring peace to the gods. And I wanted to know why in the world I left the decision to Carter!

"Yes Sadie." Carter rolled his eyes. We sat in silence a couple minutes when we heard a voice behind us making us jump about fifty feet in the air.

"Wow guys, didn't think you were so jumpy…" Bast said.

"Oh dear god Bast you scared the crap out of us!" I said indigently, but I gave her a hug anyway.

"I missed you two!" She said, squeezing me back.

"So, how are you handling the Greek gods?"

What a way to drop the bomb Carter… what a way.. I glared at him and Bast looked at him shocked.

"How do you-"

"Oh we just met a couple of their children." Carter said bitterly. I looked over at him. I knew instantly something was wrong and Bast knew it to. He was acting weird around adults and I have no idea why. Bast stood up.

"Carter… I know what your thinking, and I'm sorry but we just couldn't tell you… But I want you to stay away from those kids." Bast said.

Okay yes I will admit that deep inside I was very, very, very, very angry that Bast or Amos told us about the battles between the two gods. But stay away from Nico, Percy, Annabeth and the twins? No way! No way in hell! I let go of Bast and backed away a few feet.

"What? No! That's… that's not fair!" I don't care if I sounded like a five year old it wasn't fair! They were the only friends we had at Goode and I didn't plan on losing them very soon.

"Sadie, I understand how your feeling right now but those kids are trouble." Bast said looking sincere.

"Your wrong." Carter growled. Startling Bast, and I'm almost positive startling himself a little. "Those kids have done nothing but accept us for the past week."

"Because there going to use you Carter!" Now Bast looked nervous. I would have felt bad for her if it hadn't been for the fact that she didn't want us to be with our friends.

"How can they use us if they just found who we really were! They've done nothing wrong!"

"Carter I know this is hard to understand but-" I could see the look on Bast face and she was trying her best to calm Carter down. She was failing miserably.

"What is there to understand Bast! Those _'troublesome kids'_ are dying because of OUR monsters Bast!"

There was a cold, hard silence after that. Bast looked like she was going to cry and Carter looked like he was going to explode. Now normally that would be me that looked like I was about to explode, and I think Carter is handling that exploding look very well.

"Carter…" Bast said two minutes later. "You seriously don't plan on fighting with those kids. Do you?"

"Yes Bast," Carter said in a hard voice. "We are going to defend them. And we are not going to stay away from them." And with that, Carter turned on his heel and walked off. I looked at Bast, wanting to apologize, but I just couldn't find myself to do it. So instead I walked after my brother. When I looked back, Bast was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I am such a bad person!<strong>

**n: Yeah we know.**

**oh shut up di angelo**

**n: but your fun to mess with.**

**will u just-ugg... nevermind.**

**n: I win! :)**

**Anyway... -_-... REVIEW**!


	7. I defend a ghost boy

**Hey hey peeps. Look this is a SadieXNico moment k, so just bear with me, but i felt like i had to have it so just chilly willy and keep your pants on. It not that important okay, i mean it could be eventually but i havnt figured that part out so like i said bear with me peoples**

**Disclaimer; I am not rick riordon. I do not own Percy Jackson nor do i own theN Kane Chronicals no matter how much i want to..**

* * *

><p>I was in my dorm now, laying down in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Everything we learned and happened today was racing through my mind and everywhere else in my body. Lets show a list shall we,<p>

Twins acting calm

Carter losing it on Bast

Greek gods exist

We are going to a camp of Greek children

Greek gods exist

We are not aloud to be friends to the only people we ever like at this school

And Greek gods exist.

See were just having so many problems! No wonder we weren't allowed in Manhattan. But what-ever. I'm almost glad that Carter lost it on Bast, if he hadn't we would most likely never see Percy, Annabeth, Nico and everybody else again. And we would probably just sit back and go to school normally as campers die each day. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It was 12:30, way past curfew, everybody was probably asleep by now. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep that easily, and trust me when I say you wouldn't be able to sleep either. So instead, I decided to walk around. I sat up and stumbled across the dark bedroom looking for my sneakers(Combat boots were too loud). When I pulled them on, I made sure to grab the key and closed the door softly behind me. Now I probably looked strange, wearing a blue tank top, white fuzzy(but extremely comfortable) pants, and sneakers. But I didn't care, nobody was up anyway. Or so I thought.

I walked down the now dimly lit hallway, I like wandered aimlessly around, its fun especially in hotels. I then heard footsteps, I quickly ducked behind a large plant. I looked between the leaves and I saw that it was Nico. He was wearing his normal clothes, not in pajamas. I was about to get up to say hello until I heard louder heavier footsteps.

"Hey di Angelo, why your up late." A voice from behind Nico sneered. I knew that voice.

"What do you want Matt?" Nico spat right back, not even looking over his shoulder. Matt walked out of the shadows,

"Well," He said. Putting a hand on Nicos shoulder, whom I may say abruptly stopped walking about three yards away from me. "I want to know what your doing?"

"Did I tell you?" Nico asked. I could see a smirk playing on his lips.

"Um no." Matt answered looking confused.

"Then it's none of your god damn business."

I stifled laugh at the confused face that Matt had. Soon it turned from confusion to anger.

"Why you little-" Before Nico had a chance to react, Matt grabbed his wrist and whirled him around. He grabbed a fistful of Nicos shirt and got his red face into Nicos olive one. Matt was holding onto Nicos' wrist so tightly that I could see the tips of Nicos' fingers were already turning blue.

"Don't you back talk me again you little piece of shit."

"Two words," Nico said. "Tic…Tac."

I thought that was pretty stupid of Nico in considering the predicament he was in. He was going to get it served for him. And he did.

Matts' face, if possible, got redder. He twisted a ring around his finger, pulled back his arm and punched Nico right in the face. Nico fell to the ground after Matt let go of his shirt, I could hear Nicos' head hit the tile floor. I hoped Nico would get up, but he was too dazed. Matt bent down and wrung his hands around Nicos neck.

"You… bastard…" Nico said, struggling under Matts weight. I couldn't take it! What was I doing hiding under while that jerk Matt was strangling Nico! I stood up,

"Let him go!" I shouted, more fire in my voice then I had intended. To be honest I liked it. Matt looked up, still holding Nico down by his throat.

"Stay out of this!" He growled. I saw Nico turning paler, and he stopped struggling under Matts weight.

"Your going to kill him!" I shouted, walking towards them.

"I said stay out of this you little girl!"

And that's when I felt something snap. Little girl? Little girl? This guy had no idea who the hell he was talking to. I charged at him full force, he never saw it coming. I rammed him with my shoulder and he flew off Nico landing a foot away, rubbing his shoulder.

"I told you to stay out of this!' He growled standing up.

"And I told you to leave him alone!" I said, looking down at Nico. I saw blood gushing out from underneath his eye where Matts' ring made contact. He still looked pale and I could already see bruises forming around his neck.

"What are you going to do about?" Matt asked, taunting me, but glaring.

"I'm going to scream." I said glaring right back. Now I know its not the most likely thing that I, Sadie Kane, would do, but have you ever heard a thirteen year old girl scream at the top of her lunges? Yeah it's going to get somebody's attention.

"Don't you dare!" Matt said, taking back a step.

"I will if you don't go away!"

"You crazy bitch! I'll get you I will!" And with that he ran off. Of course I wasn't going to let him get away with this. I was going to tell Percy. Although he didn't tell me what his Fatal Flaw was, I could already guess it. So when I tell Percy about this little scenario, I'm almost positive that he and Annabeth will make Matt pay. I heard Nico groan on the ground and my attention zoomed immediately to him. He sat up rubbing his neck, muttering a few of the already used words.

"Nico are you okay?" I said helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine as long as you don't scream." He answered bitterly, wiping off the blood on his face with his jacket.

"Hey," I said. "Don't give attitude to me ghost boy, I just saved your life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nico said, waving me off. Ugg why were boys so utterly impossible!

"Look your still bleeding at least let me help you clean it off okay?'' Indeed, blood was still gushing from underneath his eye. He shook his head but I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest bathroom. I sat him down on one of the chairs.

"A girls bathroom?" Nico protested. "Look I have bled before okay? This is nothing."

"I know its nothing that's why I am making a fuss about it. And yes a girls bathroom." I said matter-of-factly, standing in front of him. He just rolled his eyes in response. Big bruises, the size of Matts fingers, already formed on his neck. So even if I didn't tell Percy, I'm sure Annabeth would have found out eventually. One good look at him and you could see the bruises. I mean, they weren't small.

"So I'm going to heal you!" I said. Now I have only healed once before and that was in a very very dangerous situation were Carter decided to act stupid and get bit by some poisonous monster. And I was defiantly out of practice. So I had no idea if this was going to work or not.

"Um…" Nico looked unsure. "I can just heal it myself with Nectar, seriously its f-"

"No I'm healing it!" I protested.

"Seriously, I do-"

"Just sit still!"

We went back and forth for the next five minutes. Jeez! Didn't he understand that I could have healed it right then and there! (I think.) I mean why did he have to be impossible! He was getting blood on his jacket and occasionally the floor why didn't he just let me do it!

"Nico come on-"

"Sadie no!"

"Nico Di Angelo you are going to sit your butt down and I am going to heal you!"

"Forget it Sadie!" Nico shouted, using the same tone Carter did last week on me when I suggested we go to Manhattan. I hate to admit it but I was stunned, I held my hands up shoulder height in surrender.

"Fine you win." I said. Ugh, I hated saying other people won. I did, I did, I DID! I will never forgive myself… But like earlier, one question was bothering me.

"Nico?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yes?" He responded, standing up.

"Wh-why didn't you defend yourself? Against Matt I mean."

Nico was silent for the next couple of minutes. He looked down.

"Because our weapons don't work against mortals. You should know that."

Of course! He would have used his sword but he couldn't have because it wouldn't have harmed Matt, and Matt wouldn't have even known it was a sword because he wouldn't have been able to see through the Mist. And then another question formed in my mind,

"Why were you up so late, and how come you didn't notice Matt before?" I asked.

"I did."

Wait what! Is he saying he did notice Matt before? That he did see him? Was this boy a moron! He knew that Matt didn't like him and that the perfect opportunity that Matt had to beat the crap out of him was when they were alone!

"Then-"

"Because," Nico answered, most likely guessing my question. "I needed to find out if he was a child of Ares."

"And how did that turn out for ya'?" I asked sarcastically.

"He is completely mortal." He said shrugging.

"That is defiantly hard to believe." I put in, sitting on the chair that he was sitting in moments ago.

"Not necessarily, he ran away when you said you would scream. No child of Ares would have run away."

We both sat in silence, then Nico started walking towards the door.

"That was still dangerous though Nico, you could have ended up with your own people."

"No, I wouldn't have." He said, stopping in the door-way.

"How do you know?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You were there." And with that, Nico Di Angelo walked off, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Just tell me what you think! :) This one may have been a bad chapter but im not sure okay, thats all up to you peeople... <strong>

**n: Wait... So i get strangled by a kid... who has like... no ares in him?**

**yeah pretty much.**

**n: I hate you.**

**you hate everybody**

**n; yeah so whats your point?**

**my point is that you need to shut up.**


	8. AN please read!

**Hey peoples of the world! Don't get mad at me because this isn't a chapter like you've all be hoping for. Trust me ive been dieing to get the next chapter up but thing is... I have absolutly NO idea what the hell im going to do for it. Ive reached the horrible, uncharacteristic, writers block and I am ashamed. So ideas are welcome of no doubt and I am sorry to dissapoint you with this messege. See its because I don't really plan what I am going to write which is why alot of my teachers want to kill me. But like all my story kinda come from improvization. But don't worry because I always have a basic idea of where I want to go, and getting there is improvizing! (dont kill me.) but yeah.. so ideas are welcome... or ideas to get rid of writers block are to... but private messege if you can, but if you cant then whatever ideas are welcomed anyways! Thank you!**

**Jazzymark**


End file.
